DESCRIPTION: This application proposes development of an interactive, multimedia project called the Internet-Based Tobacco Education for College Students. The program, called e-Studentbody.com, is intended to be offered through universities and community colleges to assist students in preventing or stopping tobacco use. The program utilizes interactive technology to help students move through the stages in a Quitting Guide, as well as develop online peer "chat groups." The program will also offer news, college student-submitted health articles, e-mail features, and a "reading room." Phase I will involve the determination of content and the interface through discussions with college tobacco users, college peer educators, and college health educators. We expect Collegiate Life to tap key concerns for college tobacco users, such as stress, academic pressures, peer and family relationships, depression, and weight control (females). We will develop a completed homepage, interactive tobacco profiling questionnaire, and one motivational feedback segment of the Quitting Guide. A demo of this Prototype will be subjected to a student usability test. For Phase II, we will produce the final CD-ROM and field test it in comparison to "treatment as usual." If such a program demonstrably reduces tobacco use or increases cessation rates, a commercially viable college health website would be assured.